galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Mechs
Mech Size Mech Superstructure/Frame The frame or Superstructure that the Mech is made of determines its Hardness, hit points, weight, and cost. Armor Plating Armor plating determines the defense of the Mech. Mech Legs Mech legs determines the movement modifiers and carrying capacity of the Mech. Mech Equipment In this section details of optional Mech Equipment. Weapons are all just regular weapons of larger size and use regular rules to determine damage and such. One handed weapons use one equipment slot while two handed use two equipment slots. Light shields use one Equipment slot, while heavy shields and Tower shields use two. Mech Engines Mech engines grant a ability bonus and determine the length of time the Mech can be in operation Mech Cockpits Mech Cockpits can change the donning time of suit or have space for Passengers. Mech Flight Systems Mech Sensor Systems 'Class 1 Sensor System' This sensor system includes air/space radar that allows the mech operator to scan the basic topography of the surrounding area and pick out targets well enough to aim a weapon at them. A class 1 sensor system grants a +2 bonus on the pilots perception checks and survival checks to avoid getting lost. With a successful Linguistics check DC 15 and a move action, the operator can use the system to actively scan a single nonliving target (usually another mech or vehicle) and determine the following about the target: The target's size, The target's locomotive capabilities, The target's present direction or trajectory. 'Class 2 Sensor System' This sensor system includes an electromagnetic detector array that localizes electromagnetic emissions, and an infrared detector that tracks heat sources. It also incorporates a high resolution video system that differentiates targets by their visual profile. The hi-res video allows a zoom function to closley inspect targets. A class 2 sensor system grants a +2 bonus on the pilots perception checks and survival checks to avoid getting lost. With a successful Linguistics check DC 15 and a move action, the operator can use the system to actively scan a single nonliving target (usually another mech or vehicle) and determine the following about the target: The target's size, The target's locomotive capabilities, The target's present direction or trajectory, The number of living creatures aboard, The composistion of the targets hull and armor if applicable, The targets weapon systems. 'Class 3 Sensor System' This system combines the Class 2 system with advanced night vision optics. This grants the pilot darkvision of 120ft. A class 3 sensor system grants a +2 bonus on the pilots perception checks and survival checks to avoid getting lost. With a successful Linguistics check DC 15 and a move action, the operator can use the system to actively scan a single nonliving target (usually another mech or vehicle) and determine the following about the target: The target's size, The target's locomotive capabilities, The target's present direction or trajectory, The number of living creatures aboard, The composistion of the targets hull and armor if applicable, The targets weapon systems. 'Enigma Sensor Suite' Using a combination of x-rays, thermal imaging, and vibration sensors, the Enigma Sensor Suite effectivly allows the operator to see through solid objects. Fine details can't be discerned but you could tell three medium creatures were crouched behind a door for example, or that escape tunnels run from one building to another. This grants the operator Thermal optics (lifesense in a 150ft cone) and allows you to target invisible living creatures at no penalty. 'Oracle Targeting System' The standard computer-assisted targeting system for mechs combines holographic displays and heuristic target-prediction profiling to increase a mech operator's accuracy. This system grants a bonus on attack rolls with ranged weapons the mech has. 'Class 4 Sensor System' An advanced form of System 3. This grants the pilot darkvision of 240ft. A class 4 sensor system grants a +4 bonus on the pilots perception checks and survival checks to avoid getting lost. With a successful Linguistics check DC 15 and a move action, the operator can use the system to actively scan a single nonliving target (usually another mech or vehicle) and determine the following about the target: The target's size, The target's locomotive capabilities, The target's present direction or trajectory, The number of living creatures aboard, The composistion of the targets hull and armor if applicable, The targets weapon systems, How much damage the target has taken. 'Class 5 Sensor System' An advanced form of System 4. This grants the pilot darkvision of 360ft. A class 5 sensor system grants a +6 bonus on the pilots perception checks and survival checks to avoid getting lost. With a successful Linguistics check DC 15 and a move action, the operator can use the system to actively scan a single nonliving target (usually another mech or vehicle) and determine the following about the target: The target's size, The target's locomotive capabilities, The target's present direction or trajectory, The number of living creatures aboard, The composistion of the targets hull and armor if applicable, The targets weapon systems, How much damage the target has taken. 'Class 6 Sensor System' An advanced form of System 5. This grants the pilot darkvision of 480ft. A class 6 sensor system grants a +8 bonus on the pilots perception checks and survival checks to avoid getting lost. With a successful Linguistics check DC 15 and a move action, the operator can use the system to actively scan a single nonliving target (usually another mech or vehicle) and determine the following about the target: The target's size, The target's locomotive capabilities, The target's present direction or trajectory, The number of living creatures aboard, The composistion of the targets hull and armor if applicable, The targets weapon systems, the targets defense systems, the targets sensor system, How much damage the target has taken and how many hit points it has left. 'Laser Painter' The laser painter is a simple device that allows a mech to indicate a target on the battlefield. It projects a harmless, nearly invisible laser beam at the target, which then directs incoming guided missles or air strikes. This system is required for any laser-guided weapons. 'Sensor Baffler' The sensor baffler is a device that throws up interference field around the mech to prevent scanning by enemy sensors. All Linguistics checks made to use sensors on a mech with this equipment suffer a -10 penalty. 'Satellite Communications Array' This communications and sensor suite allows the mech to communicate over much longer distances than normal. The SatCom array boosts sensor systems aboard the mech to a range of 1,000 miles, provided the mech is on a planet or in a solar system with satellites that can be used as sensor and communication relays. Mech Operating Systems Mech Defense Systems 'Chaff' Used by combat aircraft almost since their inception, chaff is a cloud of reflective metal material that confuses enemy radar. It is lightweight and disperses quickly and efficiently, surrounding the mech with a confusing cloud. While Chaff is active, all missle attacks made against the mech take a -4 penalty. 'Flares' Designed to distract missles that seek their targets based on heat signatures, flares rocket off in random directions to confuse target systems and draw away missles. When flares are activated, the mech operator can make an opposed attack roll against any missle attack; if successful the missle targets the flare instead of the mech. Flares can be used 5 times before needing a reload. An extra 5 flares can be purchased using another equipment slot. 'Depolarizing Charge' A countermeasure designed to oppose weapons that attach themselves to mecha, the depolarizing charge sends a jolt of electromagnetic energy across the surface of the mecha that causes any enemey weapons that have secured themselves to the mecha to detach and fall off. 'Energy Shields' Energy shields use pulses of deflective energy to provide a defense against energy of all types. Energy shields provide a +4 deflection bonus to AC against all electricity, fire, plasma, and ion attacks. 'ECM Jammer' An ECM jammer produces a signal that negates locks on the mecha. When ECM jamming is deployed heat seeking and laser guided missles can't get a lock on the target mech. The ECM jammer can be used once per minute. 'Infrared Smoke' IR smoke is a defense system that shoots off heat filled smoke around the mecha to confuse enemy missles and provide concealment against other ranged attacks. When deployed smoke fills a 30ft radius area centered on the mech that grants total concealment against all incoming attacks, the smoke disperses after 6 rounds and does not move with the mech. IR smoke can be used 5 times before needing to reload, an extra set of IR smoke can be purchased and uses an additional equipment slot. 'Missle Laser Pod' This small spherical device shoots off harmless lasers in all directions away from the mech in order to confuse laser-guided missles targeting the mecha. This grants a +5 deflection bonus to Defense against all Laser-guided missle systems. Mech Miscellaneous Equipment Chameleonic Coating Chameleonic Coating allows the mecha to alter the colors it displays on its surface in order to hide more effectivly. This coating not only grants a +10 bonus on stealth checks in the mecha, but also allows the mecha to display any color schemes, logos, or insignia the operator chooses. '''Costs: '''14,000 gp Dexterity Booster Using advanced Articulation and cabling the Mech suit gets an increase to its mobility. A Dexterity Booster grants a +8 bonus to the Mech's Dexterity score. This uses any one equipment slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''36,000 GP Durability Booster Using extra metal pieces on the joints and frame of the Mech's suit increases its hardness. A Durability Booster increases its Hardness by +10. This uses any one Equipment Slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''18,000 GP Extra Armor Plating Adding extra pieces of armor plating to the Mech's frame increases its defense. Extra Armor Plating increases its defense score by +6. This uses any one Equipment Slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''8,000 GP Extra Equipment Slot Adding more controls and rerouting power to additional systems grants the Mech an additional equipment slot. '''Costs: '''10,000 gp per slot Integrated A.I. The computer systems aboard the mecha with this piece of equipment contain an artifical intelligence (AI) capable of controlling the mecha. The AI might be cold and emotionless or charismatic and talkative, depending on its personality. The AI acts exactly as a copilot, follows orders from the operator, and has the following skills: Drive +10, Craft (Mechanical) +10, Linguistics +10. This uses any one Equipment Slot on the mecha. '''Costs: '''32,000 GP. Manipulator Arms These human sized arms usually placed on the front end of the mecha allow it to manipulate small objects on the ground or operate human sized doors. These arms are usless in battle but allow the mech to make disable device checks on small objects. This Equipment does not use an Equipment slot. '''Costs: '''2,000 GP. Reinforced Frame Reinforcing the frame with extra rivets and small pieces of metal increases the hit points of Mech. Reinforced Frame adds +50 hit points to the Mech. This uses any one Equipment slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''2,200 GP Repair Drones These tiny robots swarm over damaged mecha and perform repairs based on advanced programming. Once deployed, repair drones repair 30 hit points of damage every minute (3 points per round). A DC 15 Linguistics check directs the drones to repair one piece of equipment or equipment slot at double the normal rate. This uses any two Equipment slots. '''Costs: '''41,000 GP. Self Destruct System A self destruct system installed on a mecha allows the user to turn the mecha into a huge explosive device. The self destruct system causes the mecha to explode, dealing damage detailed under the rules for exploding mecha (and modified based on whether a mecha has a nonstandard power core). '''Costs: '''10,000 gp Speed Booster Using advanced hydraulic legs and light weight materials the mecha can move a bit faster. A Speed Booster add +10ft to the base speed of the Mecha. This uses any one Equipment slot but stacks with itself and other equipment without taking another equipment slot. '''Costs: '''3,000 gp Strength Booster Using advanced gears and joints the overall strength of the Mech is increased. A Strength Booster grants a +8 bonus to the Mech's Strength score. This uses any one equipment slot but stacks with itself and other equipment. '''Costs: '''36,000 GP Mech Weapon Systems Mecha have a number of specialized weapons for their use but can also use vehicle weapons if appropriatley sized for them.